Can your heart beat for me only?
by averted-affection
Summary: Natsume told Mikan his most tragic secret. "Never break this promise even when your dead. Can your heart beat for me and only me?" -ONE SHOT-


**Summary: Natsume told Mikan his most tragic secret. "Never break this promise, even when your dead. Can your heart beat for me and me only?**

**P.S. The girls are 17 and all the guys are 18**

**Warning: This is my first ever fanfic and I made it as a ONE-SHOT too. I am not an experienced writer, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a good imagination! So please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, all characters are from other animes/mangas. All the credit goes to Higuchi Tachibana. :D**

**_They are connected by the strings of fate, no matter what they are destined to be with each other, they are the fated pair. -Manga Lover Foreva-_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was after school and a certain brunette and crimson eyes are in Gakuen Alice's famous fountain.

"Hey polka." crimson eyed started.

"Nani, Natsume-kun?" replied the brunette.

"What would you do when I leave this school?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know baka."

"Hey I'm not a baka!"

"Just answer the question."

"Oh ok, let's see um...I don't know?"

"Why don't you know baka?"

"Because I can't think of myself without you."

Crimson-eyes or to be exact Natsume, blushed pink like her favourite food... howalon.

"What would you do if I died?"

Seconds passed till the brunette answered.

"Then you would always be be in my mind and never leave. Why?"

"Oh okay. Hey tomorrow at 8 can you meet me at the sakura tree? I need to tell you something important." he said before he disappeared into the trees. The brunette didn't know that he was still there waiting for her reply.

"Ok, I'll meet you there." and she left the fountain.

"Good bye, Mikan."

-THE NEXT DAY/ 8 AT NIGHT-

"Mou, he's late." pouted Mikan. But being clueless as usual, he was sleeping on one of the branches, with a manga book covering his face. Then a small breeze passed his face and his manga almost slipped. Luckily, he has good reflexes and caught it. When he caught his book, he saw his polka in his view. So he jumped off, making Mikan flinch.

"Mou, Nat-kun don't scare me like that!" said Mikan.

"Don't call me Nat-kun..._strawberries_." he replied.

"Pervert!" she shouted as she sticked her tongue at him.

"Never mind. Ne, what do you need me f-".

Then suddenly they were pulled into a deep kiss. After a few seconds, they parted for air.

"BAKA! That was my first kiss!" she shouted.

"Oh really. Then your a really good kisser." he smirked.

"Fine! If that's it I'm leaving." so she left but then after she stepped away she felt something grabbed her arm.

She turned around to just see Natsume's face full of emotion showing an apologetic look.

"Look, I'm sorry okay." he took a deep breath.

"You know those questions I told you yesterday?"

"Yeah what about them?"

A long silence filled the air.

"I'm going to disappear."

"Oh. Are you going to a new sch-"

"NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" he yelled as he turned his face to the side away from her.

Mikan twitched. 'Its the first time he yelled like that before' she thought.

"I'm going to die, Mikan." he managed to say.

Another long silence passed. After 1 minute or 2 he heard sobs. He looked at Mikan who was already crying, with her hands covering her face, looking down.

"No way that can't be true!" This time her face was covered with tears.

"We promised that we'll graduate together!" she said.

"I know and I will."

She stopped crying, looked up and looked at him. He was already inches in front of her. He reached his arms over her shoulders and placed a necklace. Then she started to investigate what he put on her neck. Her necklace had two rings, one with a flame and another with a sakura petal. In the flame ring, it had Natsume's name and Mikan's name on the sakura petal's.

"Wear this and I'll always be with you." he said.

Mikan looked up. "I'll never lose it."

"Promise me Natsume even when you die, your heart will beat only for me."

"I promise."

"I love you Natsume."

"I love you too Mikan."

Then for the last time they did a deep, compassionate kiss.

-THE NEXT DAY-

It was lunch and Natsume is not at school. In the morning when Mikan entered her classroom, she heard gossips about Natsume. She has not been herself lately.

-1 WEEK AFTER-

Hotaru, Ruka and the others are worried about Mikan because she's been blocking herself away from them. Rumours say she cries in the shadows making sure nobody can see her. At classes she would always space out and get into detention for it. They ask Koko if he could read Mikan's mind, but she would always nullify it.

It's after school and Mikan sat on their tree thinking of all the memories with him, then she suddenly went into a deep sleep.

It was now night time and Mikan is still asleep. But then someone came and sat down next to her. It was Natsume.

"Baka, promise me that you'll make everyone happy." he whispered.

"Mmmh okay Natsume-kun." she said unconsciously.

"That's my girl." he said.

Before he left, he used his alice one last time and made a mark at the trunk showing a big heart and inside the heart it says Natsume 3 Mikan.

"Mmmh Natsume." Mikan suddenly groaned. Natsume turned to see Mikan's face full of tears.

"Natsume, don't leave me." she said in her dream. He smiled and said.

"Mikan, always remember that you are always in my heart and I'm in yours. Even though I will die, my heart still beats for you. So please remember these last words. I love you so much, your smile brightens my world and always, always remember our promises."

He placed something in Mikan's hand and disappeared. Suddenly Mikan woke up wondering if her dream was real or not. Then Mikan thought of Natsume. "Natsume no matter what, I will never break our promises."

Then she felt something in her hand. It was a stone. It was crimson just like Natsume's eyes. She hugged it with all her might.

"Good Bye Natsume"

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo how did it go? Please Review. :D<strong>


End file.
